The objective of the research training program at HLMCC and PRCC is to provide unique aspects of medical oncology training for both Institutions. Sub-speciality fellows in Hematology and Oncology will have greater cultural exposure and trainee sensitization when exposed to a multicultural population. The UPR Training Program and its affiliated Institutions will provide substantial exposure to cultural, religious beliefs, toxic habits, customary diet and economics, that affect our patient population. Subspecialty residents from the partner Institution, will benefit from this training experience for optimal patient care. Initially, three UPR Hematology Oncology Fellows will travel, to train in Bone Marrow Transplantation at HLMCC. Those whoa re further interested in an academic career will be offered the opportunity to enroll in major portions of the Academic Research Track of the USF/HLMCC Fellowship Training Program. The USF/HLMCC training program has an excellent Geriatric Oncology Training Program, which will be available for trainees from UPR. In addition the USF/HLMCC, will benefit from the Program, which will be available for trainees from UPR. In addition the USF/HLMCC, will benefit from the opportunity of developing interventions in the geriatric cancer population in Puerto Rico. This will be a unique opportunity to exposed fellows from the USF/HLMCC Training Program. The interaction with the UPR Training PRCC will grant USF/HLMCC Training Program the potential to achieve the goal of developing the Academic Research Training Track for cancer care of minority population.